


you two (get along)

by grapefruitghostie



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bathing/Washing, Breathplay, Come as Lube, Comeplay, Double Anal Penetration, Ex Sex, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, George Luz Is A Big Slut™, George Luz Is A Troublemaker, Heavy BDSM, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Name-Calling, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Behavior, Praise Kink, Safe Sane and Consensual, Spanking, Teasing, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Threesome - M/M/M, blink and you miss it plot, im up past my bedtime for this, sin - Freeform, the joes high key have beef, this is a mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-28 02:50:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15698604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grapefruitghostie/pseuds/grapefruitghostie
Summary: "What, do you have a thing for guys named Joe?"or; The Author is obsessed with In The Middle by dodie and they just lovE GEORGE GETTING OWNED LOL





	you two (get along)

**Author's Note:**

> please go listen to In The Middle by dodie bc it is kinda the backbone of this plot lmao

_"What, do you have a thing for guys named Joe?" Toye scoffed, and Luz just smiled up at him, "and really,_ Liebgott? _You can do so much better."_

_"I think I just have a thing for dark-haired pretty boys who wanna choke me out." he grinned, knowing just how to push his boyfriend's buttons and tease him without going too far. Toye practically growled, kissing that stupid smirk off his face and cupping his neck with one hand._

_"I'm the only one who gets you like that. Got it? You're mine."_

_"Yes Sir."_

_"Besides - I'd bet he didn't make you feel anywhere near as good as I do. Did he, baby?"_

That's right. That's how they got here. He remembers the petty, adrenaline-fueled bet that his boyfriend had made. He remembers saying something along the lines of, "I could just call him up and we could find out who's better, you know?" To which Toye grabbed a fist-full of his hair in one hand and the landline in the other and replied, "do it."

That's how he found Joe Liebgott on their front porch that night. He clearly remembers that shit eating grin gracing his face as he stepped inside just a few over an hour before. (He remembers his boyfriend almost punching his ex-boyfriend square in the nose). 

"Look, if you don't want me here..." he started, and Toye almost told him to leave. But he still had his pride and his competitiveness. 

"Stay. Please?" Luz injected, grabbing Lieb's hand and yanking him to their room. 

Honestly Luz would be lying if he said he knew what he was doing, he'd never had more than one man at once, really, but the ideas racing through his mind had him on pins and needles. 

Toye grunted at the sight of the two on the bed and he wasted no time seizing Luz in a hot and heavy kiss. Luz groaned into the kiss, smirking because he loved getting him all mad and possessive like this. Without warning, he felt familiar lips on his neck and he groaned, feeling almost dizzy from the lips. Toye bit down on his lip - hard enough to draw blood - and then licked over the wound and begain trailing kissed down the front of his neck. 

"Jesus, Joe," he hummed, wrapping his fingers in Toye's hair and tossing his head back.

Lieb smirked on his skin and chuckled, "which one?"

Luz didn't respond, mostly because he didn't know the answer himself. 

He let his shirt be tugged off by Liebgott, who then removed his own and then Toye's and finally he was able to grab and kiss and worship the men like he had been trained to do. 

"You've got yourself a good boy," Lieb remarked when Luz began sucking marks into his collar, "he was never this well behaved for me." 

It was a blatant stab but Toye made no effort to not let it bother him; instead, he yanked Luz by the hair until he was sitting straight up. 

"Do you wanna show him how good you can be for me? Hmm?" 

"Yes, sir," Luz grinned, already hazy with lust. 

"Get to it then." 

Luz knew exactly what he meant, and he set to work unbuttoning Toye's jeans and tugging them down to his knees as best as he could. He pulled his half-hard cock from the jeans, rubbing him to full size and then wrapping his lips around the head obediently. He smiled when he felt a large hand grabbing his hair and guiding him down gently.

He felt safe with Toye, he felt love.

He had mastered the art of swallowing Toye down without choking and once he did, he looked over to see Lieb tugging his own jeans and boxers off. Without missing a beat he reached out and took Liebgott's cock in his hand, knowing that Toye would be proud.

"Good boy, Georgie," He urged, grippibg his hair as he began rocking his hips against Luz's mouth. 

Before long, tears were pricking his eyes as Toye rammed into his throat every other second, making him a sloppy mess of spit and precome. 

"You're so pretty like this, you know that. Such a sweet little whore." Toye grunted, feeling himself close to orgasm and he ripped Luz off by his hair and tossed him back on the bed. His breath was heavy as he layed on his back, heaving and used and so proud of himself. 

Once he'd collected himself, Luz looked up at his lover for further instruction and caught the thoughtful look that he only saw when he was about to be punished.

"Hands and knees," he finally decided, "let me open you up while you help Lieb a little bit. You think you can do that for me?" 

"Yes, sir. Thank you, sir." 

"Good boy," he started, unbuttoning Luz's jeans and pulling them off. His cock fell heavy against his hip and he whined and the cold air but before he could complain, Toye patted his hip so that he would move onto his hands and knees. 

"Colour?" He asked and Luz smiled. 

"Green, sir." 

"Good." 

The tone in Toye's voice made a shiver run down his back and he didn't hesitate to take Lieb's cock into his mouth. He heard Toye rummaging in their bedside table before tossing a bottle of lube on the bed where it landed on Luz's leg. Toye wished that the sight before him didn't make his cock throb, but it was unbelivably hot.

Without much celebration, Toye swipped two slicked fingers over his lover's hole and he smirked when it dripped to his balls and made him shiver. Luz moaned around the cock when a finger slipped into him and then another in the same minute. 

"He's so pretty with a cock shoved down his throat, isn't he?" Joe remarked, pushing the sweaty hair out of Luz's face so he could watch it all, "it's the only thing that seems to shut him up." 

"He's a good little slut for me. Aren't you, baby?" Toye smirked fondly, smacking Luz's ass and inserting a third finger. Luz tried his best to nod, but he couldn't move far with Lieb's entire cock being forced into his throat. Luz came up to breath, heaving oxygen into his lungs and looking up at Liebgott through tear-clumped eyelashes.

"Get back to it, you're not done yet," he huffed, smacking the other's cheek lightly - not enough to really hurt, but still enough to sting for a second and make him groan, "oh, you liked that, didn't you? You like it when we smack you around like the little bitch you are, hmm? You like being used, George, you always have."

Luz moaned at the attack but nodded because every word was true. Toye drank in the fact like liquor, smacking his ass hard as Liebgott smacked is face harder than he had before and his boyfriend whimpered and arched his back. The sight along of Luz being so submissive for another man had Toye aching and, without another beat, he removed his three fingers and pressed his leaking cock against the familiar hole. Luz arched back onto the cock and Toye didn't hesitate to slide in with one swift thrust. The force of his hips had pushed Luz further onto the prick in his mouth until he choked in surprise, making Liebgott smack his face again and tug him up by the roots of his hair. 

"On your back," Toye grunted, pulling out of him completely and flipping him over so that he could fuck him harder and faster than before, "Colour?"

"Green, sir. Please, sir, please..."

"What do you need?"

"To- Touch me. Sir, please I need-"

"No." Truthfully, Toye hadn't even noticed that Luz's cock hadn't been touched at all that night, but he was more than ready to use that as leverage. 

"Please, sir, I-" he was cut off with a harsh slap across the face and a particularly hard thrust directly to his prostate.

"What did I say? Hmm? You're going to be a good boy and come without being touched."

Luz gulped and nodded, letting tears run freely down his face. Liebgott was somehow silent, tugging on his own cock while they had their moment as he watched Luz sob and fist the sheets. 

"Good boy. Colour?" Toye asked and Luz choked out a, "Gre-een, s-sir."

"Good. Come for me." he ordered and reached his broad hand up to grip Luz's throat instinctively, adoring how the stubble scratched his hands and the pulse pounded into his thumb when he gripped particularly hard. As soon as his grip tightened, Luz was screaming out and writhing as he came in thick ribbons that puddled on his chest and stomach. Liebgott reached over to rake some onto his fingers, bringing them to Luz's lips and smearing his already-opened mouth with spit and his own cum. 

Toye fucked him through his orgasm, never letting up pace even has tears rolled down his face and onto the pillow. Dear God, what a sight he was; hair mused and sticky with sweat, eyes puffy from sobbing, mouth and cheeks smeared with spit and semen and tears, throat red from being gripped so tight that he was positive there would be bruises. After a few more hard fucks into Luz's prostate, he was coming with a shout shoving in as far as he could before coming to a stop and spilling everything inside Luz's tight heat.

"Okay, my turn." Lieb smirked, grabbing a fistful of hair and pulling the exhausted man into his lap.

"Hey, wait," Toy cut in, petting Luz's hair and looking into his eyes, "what's your colour, baby?"

"Gr-green, sir."

"Promise?"

"I promise, sir. It'ssso go-ood."

Toye smiled at him proudly and smacked his ass, "you're such a good little whore, baby. Go on, give him what he's waitin' for."

Luz blushed at the compliment and kissed his boyfriend sweetly as he sank onto Liebgott's cock in one fluid motion. They both moaned as he bottomed out, and soon his hands were holding Luz's ass still so he could ram into him over and over again. He had fallen over before long, resting his face in the pillow as their sweaty chest slid together and he was fucked into oblivion. 

"So pretty for us, Georgie. Makes me wanna fuck you all over again." Toye hummed, rubbing his half-hard cock as he watched the two. It really was beautiful, he thought, Luz's hole was stretched around the other man's cock and he still looked loose enough from his own thicker prick. He looked like he could still take more. 

Just to test the waters, Toye leaned forward and licked the seam of his entrance where it met with Lieb's cock and the two of them moaned under the tongue. He teased his tongue in between the two, tasting them both and feeling all of the blood run to his prick once more. 

"Do you think you can take more, baby? Hmm, you gonna let us both make you feel good?" 

"Y-yes. Please, sir, f-fuck." Luz sobbed and his lover smirked, pressing a soft kiss to the flesh of his ass as he slipped a finger between the two. Luz was screaming out at the stretch but he arched back to get more than just Toye's fingertip. 

"Such a good bitch, Georgie." He praised, "how are you doing?" 

"Green, sir." 

Toye smiled at the answer and reached over for the lube again, this time returning with two fingers to scissor him open enough to take his cock again. Liebgott was groaning and blurting a string of swears as he stopped fucking him long enough to edge off his own orgasm. 

"Do you think three finger's is enough?" He asked, slipping the third in and Luz nodded visciously. 

"Please, sir, I'm clo-oa-aahh, fuck!" He began but broke off into a shout as Toye slipped his own painfully hard cock in beside Liebgott's in his abused hole. 

"Come, George." He growled and Luz came, shaking violently as he was filled and still completely untouched. 

"Good slut," he praised, fucking up into him once more and rutting into Liebgotts cockhead, "how are you?" 

"Y-yellow. Can I have a second, sir?" 

"Of course, baby, let me know when you're ready." 

"Thank you, sir." 

Toye smiled fondly, kissing his sweaty shoulder while Liebgott kissed over his cheeks and forehead for the next few minutes, letting him calm down from the oversensitivity. 

"O-okay. I'm good, sir. Please," Luz breathed, arching back on the two and Toye hummed in approval, fucking them slowly at first and then building up to a bruital pace that had Liebgott almost tearing up in euphoria. 

"Fuck," he cursed under his breath, spilling into Luz and all over Toye's swollen prick, "Jesus Christ. Such a good boy, George." 

Toye felt himself get closer to the edge again and he pulled out harshly, making the other two whimper as he yanked Luz onto his back so he could jack over his already-opened mouth. Toye's eyes rolled back in his skull as he came for the second time that night over Luz's obedient mouth. 

"Fuck, baby boy. You're so good for us," he praised, kissing Luz's sweaty head, "can you come again for me?" 

Luz heaved air into his lungs but still nodded, always eager to be a good boy. He moaned and his hand flew to grip the black hair as Toye took his leaking cock into his mouth finally, _finally_ , and he came almost instantly. 

"I'm gonna be right back, alright? I'm gonna get you two a drink." Toye said softly, rising from the bed and moving to the kitchen.

He came back with three water bottles and a cold washrag for Luz who looked like he was ready to pass out. Toye took careful time washing all of the cum from his face and torso and kissing each bruise he cane across. 

"We'll get you a shower, okay? How's that sound, sweetie?" His tone had shifted completely, Lieb noticed and he chuckled silently at the idea of Joe Toye being a huge softie for his boyfriend. He watched the pair move into the bathroom and he finished off his water bottle, dressing quietly and slipping out the door withiut another word.

He knew it'd be easier for all of them if he was gone by the time they had gotten ready for bed.  

**Author's Note:**

> THis took me like four whole days oh my God


End file.
